Mini Golf Mayhem
by Super Saiyan1
Summary: Bulma forces Vegeta and Trunks to bond. Both Marai and Chibi Trunks are in story. Plse R&R -my 1st fanfic yay!!Chapter 8 up now:)
1. Evil Plans

As the sun rose, waking the residents of Capsule Corp. another normal day was about to begin. Or was it going to be so.normal? Well that's for me to know and you to find out HA! Anyway Vegeta went straight to training, Bulma straight to beautifying herself, and Chibi Trunks well.uh.being Chibi Trunks. Bulma turned on her radio as she searched for her lipstick. The radio blared on then as Bulma pulled her head up from below the radio of course smacking her head off it the radio switched stations, "Hey Folks come on down to Mystical Mini Golf and when you buy one adult ticket you can get any child under the age of 13 in for free! Blah Blah Blah. A smirk appeared across Bulma's face as she ordered a robot to make breakfast. "Trunks", she called,"Breakfast" Chibi was the first to make it to the kitchen to eat. He grabbed a can of Pepsi with which one spin from Bulma switched with a glass of orange juice. As if she even cared! Vegeta came stomping in," Where's my food woman?" Bulma pointed to a counter, her smile enlarging. Both Chibi and Vegeta noticed this, now keeping a watchful eye on Bulma.  
  
Now you must understand, Vegeta and Chibi they don't get much quality father son bonding time together. "What are ya smilin' about mum" Chibi asked in a frightened manor. Vegeta eyed Bulma until her smile got so large she couldn't hold it anymore she almost burst out laughing but she stopped her self for what little powers of persuasion she had might and MUST work. She put on her puppy dog eyes and a serious smile and walked over and put her arms around Vegeta. He looked down at her with a confused glance," What is it woman?" Bulma closed her eyes and thought * I'm probably gonna die for asking him this.O well here I go* "I'm going shopping today" Bulma chirped. Chibi looked up from trying to spell Dad's an asshole with his alphabet cereal," So?" Bulma looked down at her son," You two must leave the house too, the house is getting flea bombed today" Vegeta automatically looked down at Chibi, "What evil plaque have you set upon the house this time brat" Chibi stood up then sat back down, "nothing you need to know about, as.." Bulma cut Chibi short so he wouldn't finish is lovely phrase (hint hint-dads an asshole) "I'm sure everyone remembers Mr.Fluff-Ums the stray Trunks and Goten brought home" Chibi and Vegeta remembered very well. Mr. Fluff-Ums very well the evil little cat that.well that's a different story. Anyway Bulma started to speak again,"He had fleas so we have to flea bomb the house and I thought well maybe you and your son could spend some quality bonding time together."  
  
Chibi's head dropped into his cereal and Vegeta blew up," I WILL NOT go anywhere with that ungrateful little brat especially shopping with you woman!" Bulma nodded her head although she was getting extremely aggravated," That's my next point you won't be coming with me you WILL be taking Chibi to go mini golfing." Vegeta groaned and prepared himself to argue with the lethal Bulma, "I'm not taking that brat anywhere I need to train" Bulma's face went totally expressionless," What are you afraid Freeza is gonna come back and kill you or something?" Vegeta looked somewhat embarrassed, "No, that freezer will be the last thing I'll ever be afraid of" Bulma was so aggravated she couldn't take it anymore, "You know what Vegetable Breath I don't give a damn rat's ass you will take that poor boy mini golfing whether you like it or not!" Vegeta was speechless he couldn't think of anything to say he felt like such a moron, being beaten by a mere woman! (Poor Veggie) Bulma still furious from her fight yelled, "Now both of you go get ready to leave" Bulma walked over to Chibi and pulled his head out of his cereal and ordered him to go get ready. Both saiyan trudged up the stairs to their rooms to get cleaned up. Bulma was right after them to find them both something nice to wear. She forced her way into Chibi Trunk's room well over to his closet and pulled out a white Capsule Corp Shirt and Kaki pants. She then moved on to Vegeta's closet and looked for something nice for him. She searched through everything only finding training outfits and old saiyan armor. She sighed and left a post it note for Vegeta that read-  
  
Vegeta, Wear what you like. And don't forget be out of the house WITH Trunks by 11:00. You know where to go and if I get 1 bad report I'll blow up your gravity room.  
  
Love, Bulma  
  
Bulma trusted Vegeta that he would go so she left before them. As she drove away she wondered if letting Vegeta wear what he wanted was such a good idea. All of a sudden Bulma noticed Mirai Trunks walking down the road towards Capsule Corp. She pulled over and yelled over to him, "Hey stranger what brings you here" Mirai looked up and walked over to Bulma's motorcycle, "Nothing really I just felt like coming back" Bulma smiled *this will be great now all 3 of them can bond, oh joy * "Hey Trunks do you wanna go mini golfing with Chibi Trunks and Vegeta?" Trunks looked at his mother; "Uh okay I'll go home and wait for them" Bulma again smiled, "Good Boy see ya later" Mirai turned around and walked even slower towards Capsule Corp. What has he gotten himself into this time?????????  
  
  
  
OOOO Good Question What Will Happen??? Even I don't know!!! Ahhhh!!!!!! Next Up- Chapter 2- (uh I don't have a name for it yet) 


	2. (uh i don't have a name for it yet)

Disclaimer: I am a Trunks Fanatic and if you seem to know of anywhere where I can get help please speak up!!! Thank you and please enjoy Chapter 2-(uh I don't have a name for it yet) YAY!!!!  
  
Mirai looked up at his house and imagined what his dad was going to say when he entered. Well there was one thing for sure it wasn't going to be nice. Mirai shrugged and pulled open the door only to be greeted by a bunch of babbling reporters yelling at his dad. "I don't wanna talk to you right now I'm in a towel for heaven's sakes!" Vegeta screamed at the reporters. One very large reporter spoke up, "But Mr.Vegeta we need to interview you for our show!" Vegeta looked down at him, "So fatty what exactly are you going to call this show of yours hmmm speak up!" The large reporter blushed a bit, "uh I don't have a name for it yet" Vegeta smirked and thought to himself *that's exactly what I thought* Then Vegeta spotted Mirai in the pack of the pack. His evil terrifying, not nice, rude, grumpy, grouchy, (well I guess you get the pic) smirk enlarged.  
  
Vegeta put on his scared worried face and pointed to Mirai, "O MY GOSH there is a damn robber in the house everybody run!" The reporters started screaming and all ran to the nearest exit. Mirai spoke up, "Uh hey dad what's up?" A very aggravated Vegeta looked upon him with a set of evil eyes evil enough to make even Dr. Evil Jealous. Mirai swallowed hard, "Mum said we're going mini golfing" "Ya I'll go get ready and you can go find out what mini you is up two" Vegeta growled as he trudged back up the stairs. Mirai followed closely after him to find out what Chibi was up to. Mirai opened Chibi's door. Chibi was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in the closet or under the bed. Then Mirai heard breathing from in the bathroom. He walked in only to see Chibi brushing his teeth. "Hey child" Mirai said startling Chibi a little bit. Chibi spit out the extra toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out. He looked up at the future him, "Looking good" Mirai smiled. Then something hit him, "Wait where is the water balloons or radioactive cats or whatever you have up your sleeve this time" Chibi looked down at Mirai's shoes then pointed to them. Mirai looked down and saw that he had stepping in dog crap, "O dog crap" Chibi smiled, "Funny joke huh Me" Mirai looked confused, "Me?" "Oh yah well you are me just future me so I'll call you me" Chibi said. "C'mon brats lets move it" Vegeta called as the 2 Trunks walked down the stairs. Just then the phone rang. Chibi got it, "Hello if you are a damn salesman please hang up now huh oh uh okay alright." Chibi looked at Vegeta, "Mom says we have to drive" Vegeta was in no mood to argue, "Fine let's go"  
  
Narrorator: Ahh! Can Vegeta even drive? What will he be driving? Ashley (me): Geez What is this twenty questions?!? 


	3. Buckle Up

Disclaimer: It's 10:06 in the morning and I just woke up. My cat Snickers, and Muffy, Andie, and my dog I don't have yet-Spitzer are all whining from the kitchen and it is bothering me to death. It's way too early to even attempt to write this Chapter o well here I go.YAY!!  
  
Mirai looked down at the chibi him, "I didn't know dad could drive" Chibi shoke his head, "I didn't either" Vegeta grabbed a set of keys which ended up being the set to the convertible. (If you've ever read any of my other stories on different sites you'd notice I'm obsessed w/ convertibles) Anyway, Vegeta got in the passenger side of the vehicle and was looking around for somewhere to put the key to start the car as he had observed Bulma do from time to time. Mirai spoke up, "Dad, your on the wrong side of the car" Vegeta groaned, "Duh I knew that what do you think I am damn stupid!" Chibi nodded his head then started laughing, "YES!!!" While Chibi laughed Vegeta had actually managed to get the car started! (YAY Veggie) Vegeta looked over at Chibi and Mirai, "Well hop in" Mirai didn't move and Chibi was still laughing but not because Vegeta was stupid because of what he was wearing. (I'm sure everyone has at least seen pics from the eppy where Veggie wears pink shirt and yellow pants) Well Bulma afraid of what Vegeta would wear actually had taken all his training suits with her thus only leaving Vegeta with what he could find. The boys had just noticed this and both having a sense of humor along with a sense of fashion (somewhat) just couldn't handle it. Even Mirai started laughing, Chibi was on the pavement gasping for breath. "C'mon now!!!!" Vegeta screamed loosing his temper. Both boys afraid from being killed by their own father jumped into the car. Vegeta tried to think back to all the times Bulma had driven *what had she said* Vegeta turned to face the boys, "Buckle up!" Mirai of course obeyed. He had just gotten a bad scar the other day down his left arm and didn't see it on Chibi. The conclusion was made he got it in a car accident!  
  
Chibi kept on laughing so Mirai buckled him in. He checked his arm nope the scar was still there. Vegeta hit the gas the car sped forward then brake. Vegeta looked at Mirai, "Here boy you can control the shifty thing" Mirai jumped over to the front. *O boy I'm gonna get killed * Mirai put the car in reverse and Vegeta hit the gas. MEEEOOOOWWWW!!!! Mirai gasped and looked around for a flat cat. It was a cat just not flat it was the evil radioactive cat Mr.Fluff-Ums Chibi and Goten had experimented on only months earlier. Chibi hung out of the side of the car, "Mr. Fluff-Ums c'mere" Trunks watched in horror as Mr. Fluff-Ums walked over to Chibi and scratched him right down his left arm. Chibi started screaming and Mirai put the car into drive and they hovered off as fast as possible. He looked down at his scar. (Both trunks's) Chibi rubbed his scar, "Dad am I radioactive now?" Vegeta didn't answer he was too busy racing with the guy in head of him. Mirai put the car in 3rd for he had a need for speed today. They easily past up that guy as they sped through traffic dogging old ladies and cats. As they entered the bridge Mirai threw the car into neutral. They had to stop they bridge was full of traffic and well Vegeta was getting more and more aggravated by the second.  
  
  
  
Narrorator: O my what trouble Ashley: (cuts him short) No shut up!!! Narrorator: Why? You hired me to narrorate this story for you! Ashley: So what's your point you're fired!!!! *Narrorator leaves plotting his revenge * Ashley: Anyway check out the next exciting chapter!!! Chapter 4 Traffic Be Gone(**== 


	4. Fried Kitty?

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything DBZ just a poster if that counts.  
  
Ashley: I need a Trunks action figure!!  
  
Spitzer: (dog I don't have yet) You need everything.  
  
Ashley: Nu hu Liar! What Do I need??  
  
Spitzer: An action figure, a dog, a BRAIN!  
  
Ashley: Hey that is not nice Bad Dog!!!  
  
Spitzer: Whatever at least I have a brain!  
  
Ashley: Shut up Fido!  
  
Spitzer: I don't have to listen to you my name is Spitzer not Fido!! Ha!  
  
Ashley: Shut up I need to write!  
  
Spitzer: There's another thing you need..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stinkin traffic" Vegeta growled as he honked the car's horn yet again. "Dad please stop that I've got a head ache" Mirai moaned as he held his head. Chibi was still screaming from the pain of his radioactive scratch and to top it all off every 3 seconds Vegeta would honk the stupid horn. Vegeta turned on the radio and turned it up as loud as it could go. Mirai rest his head on the dashboard *this was going to be a very long day *.  
  
All of a sudden Chibi started screaming, "OMG It's Mr. Fluff- Ums!!!" Of course no one could hear him because the Pink Party Song was blasting and Vegeta was singing no screaming along with it. Mirai couldn't take it anymore he turned off the radio only to hear Chibi yelling, "He's gonna kill me!"  
  
Both Saiyans whirled around only to see Mr. Fluff-Ums strutting down the trunk toward Trunks. (Ha ha just had 2 do that) MMMEEEEOOOWWWWW!!!!!!! All of the Saiyans screamed as loud as they could. Chibi jumped from the back seat into Vegeta's lap, which Vegeta didn't appreciate much, "Daddy save me!!!!" Vegeta groaned and whimpered a bit, *I hate that cat for what it did to me that thing is dangerous * Mirai looked at the cat and that fierce thing looked back at him. Mirai seemed to be his next victim.  
  
MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!! Mr. Fluff-Ums leaped at Mirai's face his claws outstretched. Mirai dogged the evil beast. MMMMMEEEEEOOOWW! Mr.Fluff-Ums came back around for another strike at Mirai. The cat leaped at Mirai. Mirai stuck out his hand and screamed, "Kameamea!" The power blast streamed toward Mr. Fluff-Ums blowing him into (this part is graphic beware) smithereens!!!!!!!!  
  
"Nooooooo!" screamed Chibi almost in tears. "I know Mr.Fluff-Ums hated me and well I hated him but I just can't imagine life without him wahhhh!" Mirai's head fell into his hand *what else could go wrong, he had just blown up his cat, he was scared for life, his headache was killing him and he was stuck in traffic * Vegeta honked the horn, "C'mon grandma move it!" He was getting extremely aggravated!  
  
Ashley: We are here to morn the death of Chibi Trunks and Goten's cat, Mr. Fluff-Ums  
  
Spitzer: C'mon bro you're hogging the tissues!!!!  
  
Krillen: Hey that's my word!!  
  
So I changed the name of this chapter o well. Please try not and be too sad for Mr.Fluff-Ums. (((((  
  
Next Chapter: Traffic Be Gone 


	5. Traffic and Chinese Dog Crap

Disclaimer: Somebody tell me when pigs fly and my brother gets a brain cause that's when I'll own DBZ!!!  
  
Spitzer: I'd hate to see what it would turn in to if you owned it.  
  
Ashley: What is that suposta mean?  
  
Spitzer: It means you are a no good son of a.  
  
Ashley: (cuts him short) whoa there doggie I think your language is a bit on the intelligent side.  
  
Spitzer: It's not my fault you're the one who is allowing me to talk (realizes his mistake and covers mouth)  
  
Ashley: (Vegeta grin) Spitzer you shall not ever speak again unless I allow you. There Ha!!!!!!  
  
Spitzer: GRRRRRR! Woof BARK!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's go what's the hold up", Vegeta screamed smashing his hand on and through the dashboard. That instantly woke Mirai up who was sleeping soundly. Chibi was still whimpering back there trying to get all of Mr.Fluff-Ums ashes back together. All of a sudden the ashes came back together as Mr. Fluff-Ums and a bright light came down from the sky pulling the kitty up into it. A halo appeared above his head as he rose high into the heavens. This wonderful moment was then ruined by Vegeta who started yelling, "Hey some one turn out that damn light!!!!!"  
  
Just then a brake in the Traffic began the car went into drive and moved about 2-3 feet before the SUV in front of them pulled into a complete stop. They weren't even half way across the bridge.  
  
They had different vehicles all around them. A carload of giggling girls who were reading "Teen Boat Dream Boat" magazines pulled up next to them. The girls took one look at Mirai, Chibi, and Vegeta and started giggling even more. One girl started waving. Chibi looked at Vegeta confusingly, "Daddy, why are those girls laughing at your ugly horrible matching skills" Vegeta looked down at his pink shirt and yellow pants then up at the girls who seemed to have focused in on Mirai.  
  
They sat in the Traffic for another hour without movement. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon. The girls had now pulled out cameras and were snapping pictures left and right.  
  
Finally Vegeta could not take in anymore. He jumped out of the car closely being followed by our Trunks duo. They walked in front of their car. Vegeta jumped on to the roof of the SUV in front of them. He stuck out one finger and was pointing around the middle of the bridge.  
  
Vegeta smirked; "Let's give Saiyaman some work" At that he sent a small power blast towards the middle of the bridge. The bridge started to shake and sway. Chibi who was in the mood to blow stuff up decided to help dear old dad.  
  
Chibi turned to face the carload of giggling girls and sent four tiny power blasts to each of the tires. They car popped up a bit then came smashing back down. The girls screaming louder than our heroes when Mr. Fluff-Ums attacked.  
  
The bridge couldn't hold out much longer. Pieces from the middle started to give way. The pieces of the bridge got bigger and bigger and started falling even more rapidly into the water below. People were getting out of their cars and racing to the opposite side of the bridge.  
  
Vegeta powered up then sent a huge power blast raging across the bridge disabling it. Sure enough The Great Saiyaman along with Saiyaman 2 came flying to the rescue. Gohaun looked over at Vegeta and figured he was the root of this problem.  
  
"Hey yo, let's get a move on," Chibi yelled flying into the air. Vegeta and Mirai followed as they flew past The Great Saiyaman giggling at his costume to the mini golf course.  
  
As the trio landed they saw one more obstacle, the line. Vegeta remembered the reporters begging him for answers. *Those reporters were all over me just because I partially owned Capsule Corp. * Vegeta straightened up, "C'mon brats I got a plan"  
  
First they all went in the gift shop, which had no line at all. "Stay there brats" Vegeta growled as he grabbed some clothes and flew into the dressing rooms. Chibi pulled some fake dog crap out of his pocket and set it by the front desk. The lady who was working there looked down and saw it. The woman grabbed her walkie talkie and screamed into it, "Code Red Code Red Dog Shit is in on the floor"  
  
Within 2 minutes of the call 7 men came in equipped with gas masks doggie pick up bags and shovels. They all bent down around the fake crap trying to pick it up. Well the dog crap fell off the shovel onto the floor upside down. The men noticed a made in China sticker on the bottom of it. They kicked it in a bad and then started screaming, "Chinese Dogs AHHHHHHH!!!" The people in line looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
Chibi couldn't stop laughing the whole concept of the thing was so funny to him. He started laughing even harder as Vegeta came out of the dressing room. Mirai turned his head and acted like he didn't know him. Vegeta didn't seem happy about his new clothes either; "Shut up brats" Mirai started laughing too handing his father a capsule marked -Vegeta's Training Suit-.  
  
Vegeta turned back around and headed towards the dressing rooms again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley: The last chapter sucked, I know but Mr. Fluff-Ums was getting on my nerves and I had the urge to kill him.  
  
Spitzer: Bark Woof growl howl  
  
Ashley: Fine Spitzer you may talk again.  
  
Spitzer: Finally, yes!!! Now I can ask that poodle next door out!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: (looks at Spitzer confused and grabs his harness) No way buddy you're staying right here with me  
  
Spitzer: Sure whatever........ 


	6. Bikers, Leprechauns, and Dragons

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own DBZ.Yet!!!  
  
Spitzer: and never will  
  
Ashley: Hey shut up maybe I will someday!  
  
Spitzer: In your dreams  
  
Ashley: You know what mutt, either you shut up or I'll harness you into my dogsled and we can go mush about 1 or 100 miles!!!!  
  
Spitzer: But it's summer there is no snow and you don't have a sled with wheels.  
  
Ashley: Exactly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (I forget where I left off so bare with me)  
  
"What is all the commotion" Vegeta growled charging out of the dressing rooms with his training suit on. Mirai nodded his head over to the Chibi him. Vegeta's death glare found it's way upon Chibi.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear" Chibi whined. "What did you do?" Vegeta repeated get more aggravated by the second. Chibi looked at his father with his big, sad, blue eyes, and even started to cry a bit, "Father it was terrible, Cell came back and wanted to kill all who loved mini-golf because he didn't like it because he couldn't golf worth crap and"  
  
Vegeta cut him short, "Look brat whatever lets go get our tickets and then we'll worry about Cell" Vegeta walked out of the gift shop and towards the line instead of stopping he kept on moving until a bunch of big motorcycle guys stopped him. "Hey guy's look this little munchkin thinks he can cut in front of The Big Bad Biker Dudes With A Whole Lotta Tattoos And Stuff Gang, lets show em!" Just as the first biker lunged towards Vegeta he pulled off Mirai's Jacket and shoved it into the biker's face. The biker looked at it then he swallowed hard, "You must be the the owner of Capsule Corp. Huh" Vegeta nodded his head and kept on walking.  
  
Out of no where Vegeta heard little voices. He looked down at his feet only to see Lucky, the Lucky Charms guy and a bunch of his friends. "Get away from me Lucky Charms!" Lucky growled. Chibi bent down, "If I name them all do I get to eat some" Lucky nodded of course lad that is how the legend goes. Chibi thought for a sec then began (c'mon sing-a- long) "Hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold & rainbows, and the red balloons" Lucky frowned , "Fine kid here ya go your cereal and you can cut." Lucky said not happy at all.  
  
Chibi was leading now, munching on his cereal when he ran into something big, scaly, and green. He looked up only to be pushed aside by Vegeta who instantly fell to his knees, "O Eternal Dragons hear the voice of he who summons thee." Sharron ( or what ever the earth's dragon is called) looked down at Vegeta, "Hey look pal we're on vacation leave us alone!" Porunga glanced down at the 3 saiyans, "I know geez can't we get away from anybody" Chibi flew up to in front of Sharron's face , "Well can we cut then" Sharron's eyes glowed red, "Your wish has been granted." Porunga looked at Sharron, "Why do you always have to do that" Sharron looked down at the ground, "Sorry I just can't help it"  
  
Finally, our heroes made it to the front of the line but hey why does that matter and who could they possibly run into find out next time in Ch.7? I think that right was anybody keeping track?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley: Sorry this chapter was short it is hard to think, type, and mush Spitzer all at the same time!  
  
Spitzer: Can we please take a break!  
  
Ashley: No I told you can rest when we make it to FUNimation studios  
  
Spitzer: Where is that?  
  
Ashley: I'm not really sure I think somewhere in Texas.  
  
Spitzer: O great  
  
Ashley: C'mon Hike!!!!!!! (dog mushers don't say mush that much they mainly use hike, and Gee and Haw which is left and right. And what ever you teach them to stop to () 


	7. Freiza and The Viper

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and am way to tired. Spitzer: Excuse her she was up till 3:00 partying. Ashley: (half asleep) Liar, I was entering shows. Spitzer: Shows? Ashley: Yah, Dog shows with my show dog. Spitzer: Show Dog? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As the saiyans approached the ticket booth they sensed a strange power. Evil but Kind, powerful but weak. Vegeta thought to himself *I wonder what that could be * Mirai and chibi also dove into his thoughts. *Dad who could that be* Feels like Freiza* Freiza! * *That can't be! Wait a sec who's Freiza? * The saiyans ceased their conversation and cautiously approached the ticket booth.  
  
"May I help you?" a familiar voice asked. Vegeta backed up, "Freiza but how, I thought you were dead" Freiza looked up, "No not really, girlfriend I just don't have any legs because of Mirai but you know that" Vegeta looked at Freiza, "But your evil and dangerous and" "Working at a mini golf place yes I know ooo guess what I'm a hair stylist now" Freiza chirped as if he were some teen girl.  
  
Chibi stood on his Tipp toes and peaked over at the X-Villain, " So you're the guy that killed my grandpa and kidnapped my dad huh" Freiza looked down at him, "I try to put all that stuff behind me now what color golf balls would you guys like" Vegeta grabbed 3 golf ball as well as 3 golf clubs and yanked the other two away from the booth.  
  
"Good work, Mirai you really killed him" Vegeta smirked throwing him a club. "Well excuse me Mr. I kill all but I didn't notice you killing him," Mirai barked getting ready to put.  
  
Chibi rammed him out of the way, "I wanna go first!!!" Chibi did just that. (Now this game is modeled after a real life experience I had while in vacation) He got ready to put looking up at a big gorilla the only obstacle in his way. The club swung back with a whoosh. Chibi brought it to the ball with so much force the golf ball went flying straight threw the gorilla's head. (on my vacation the ball didn't go threw the gorilla it just got stuck in it's eye)  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Nice job boy now Freiza's probably going to come to kill you for what you did to that monkey" Mirai stepped up to putt. *I wonder if I could hit the ball through the hole chibi made? * Mirai whacked his ball and watched it fly towards the gorilla's head. Whack, the ball hit right off the primate's head and flew over towards the parking lot.  
  
Mirai ran over to the fence only to see it shatter someone's windshield. The bad thing was, the car had a for sale sign hanging off it. Mirai innocently walked back to hole #1 to be met by a laughing chibi and a hysterical Vegeta. (We did break a viper's windshield it was for sale too) Mirai turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
Vegeta set his ball down and just when he was about to putt her sneezed. The putter mistakenly hit the ball sending towards some old fart. The elderly woman fell to her wrinkled knees screaming, "My Hip!!!!!!!" Vegeta grabbed the boys and went on over to the next hole.  
  
Chibi and Mirai were extremely hysterical. They kept on laughing until they bumped into to some one yet again. "Otacon you're breaking my consentration!" the some one yelled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ashley: (awake now) Yah Spitzer, my show dog. Spitzer: Prove it! Ashley: Fine (turns around to door way) ID come! *An excellent groomed collie walks in purposely bumping into the matted Spitzer* Ashley: Spitzer, the snow dog, meet Immortality Denied the show dog. Spitzer: cough pretty boy cough cough ID: Hi!! Mutt Spitzer: I'm not a mutt bro. Krillen: Hey that's my word All: SHUT UP!!! The NEW Narrorator: Aight mates, who were the bloat our heroes walked into. Has Freeza gone Shelia? Find out in the next (word aussie's use 4 exciting?) chapter!! All: ?????? 


	8. A Pat Chapter Solid

Disclaimer: Nope. Ashley: *trudging around house*  
  
Spitzer: What is wrong w/ you?  
  
Ashley: I NEED to call Whitney.  
  
Spitzer: So call her.  
  
  
  
Ashley: I can't.  
  
Spitzer: Why?  
  
Ashley: We don't have long distance on the home phone and I can't find my cell.  
  
Spitzer: Huh!?! NO LONG DISTANCE?!? NO CELL PHONE?!??! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man turned around staring at Trunks, "Otacon?" Trunks quickly shook his head as another man a little older than the first came up to him, "New friends, Snake?"  
  
Snake turned to face Otacon, "I thought you knew them" Vegeta spoke up, "Who the hell are you people?" Otacon introduced them, "I'm Otacon and" He was cut short by Chibi, "Otacon?" Otacon looked at the confused chibi, "Yah, It's a Japanese film festival well actually" Snake and Vegeta cut them short.  
  
The two were down on their knees trying to figure out who had larger biceps. "C'mon you reptile admit it" Vegeta mocked flexing. Snake turned red as he noticed Vegeta was clearly the winner, "So I bet you couldn't shoot a socom worth crap"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the gun off Snake, as Otacon tried to explain the whole concept of protecting loved ones to Mirai and Chibi. BOOM BOOM BOOM! Three bullets were let loose from the gun by Vegeta. Screams could be heard as the bullets hit their un intended targets. Snake laughed, "Ha see your not Mr. Big shot anymore are ya huh?"  
  
Just then the group was distracted my a young man with long light blonde hair approaching them. But what was more disturbing was the man's outfit, He was wearing short kaki shorts and a pinkish top. Now Vegeta, Mirai, and Chibi were confused, was this a boy or a girl? Well whatever it was Snake and Otacon seemed to know who it was.  
  
Snake raised one hand, Raiden! The thing walked over to Snake, "Hey remember how you said to change my name" Snake nodded. "Well I changed it to Pat" The group instantly was disturbed. Otacon cleared up a bit, "Hey how is it going with Rosemary?" Raiden, I mean Pat nodded up to a young woman walking towards them with a little girl about Chibi's age. Mirai instantly knew Chibi was attracted to the young girl and kicked him, "I know what your thinking and I KNOW you don't wanna be related to Pat"  
  
Chibi's smile went blank, "Ewww your right" Rosemary approached, "Hey you guys" Vegeta looked around and decided thing s were getting way to weird for him. The little girl was actually a little boy and completely inherited all his looks from Pat.  
  
Our original heroes walked away with Mirai and Vegeta laughing hysterically because Chibi thought Pat Jr. was hot. As they approached the next hole the clouds above darken and the ground began to shake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ashley and Spitzer both laying on the floor dieing when Rena and Faye walked down the stairs. (my cuzs from FL flew in last night unexpectedly)  
  
Rena: Geez cuz what's up?  
  
Faye: You look like your dead.  
  
Spitzer: We are.  
  
Rena and Faye: Really?  
  
Ashley: Yep, we have no long distance and no phone.  
  
Faye: Don't fret I have my cell.  
  
Ashley and Spitzer: Really?!?  
  
Faye: No wait I left that back home.. 


End file.
